The Princes and Princesses of Tennis
by TheReviewMaster1110
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars, Rika and Kiyomi Suzuki, other tennis players have many adventures as they go through their middle school years. Will love survive or will anger and betrayal conquer? Please read and review! Sucky summary, but please read. Features OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Hello! This is my first _Prince of Tennis _fanfiction. Please read and review. Takes place when the Regulars take a break from competing, but still plays tennis. Also, Echizen and the Regulars might ALL go to America. Afterwards, they'll continue playing in tournaments. Mostly only features the Seigaku Regulars. **(Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Echizen) _Although my OC might become a regular, I might change it...MAYBE. _**And includes some minor characters like Sakuno, Horio and Coach Ryuzaki. Please review. I enjoy knowing what my readers think of my stories.

* * *

"Hey, Echizen! Wait up!"

Momoshiro Takeshi was racing towards Echizen Ryoma on a bicycle at a very high speed and it was only at the last moment that Echizen noticed and managed to narrowly dodge the almost flying vehicle and his Senpai.

Echizen was carrying his tennis bag in his school uniform, and already walking home when Momoshiro, still at school, decided to go with the 1st year. In order to catch up to Echizen, Momoshiro got on his bike, and rode at an inhuman speed, which almost made him crash into his target.

"What are you doing, Momo-Senpai?" Echizen asked, walking next to Momoshiro and the dangerous bicycle.

"Ne, Echizen, I'm gonna go home with you!" He declared.

"What?"

"I wanna see what your house is like. And I want to meet your family too. Besides, I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Fine, suit yourself."

After a few more blocks and small conversations, they arrived at the Echizen residence. Walking in, Ryoma announced "I'm home!"

Surprisingly, all of his current family members, Echizen Nanjiro, Echizen Rinko, and Nanako Meino, came to greet him.

"Eh? Who's this, your friend, Ryoma?" Echizen's mom, Rinko asked.

"Yeah."

"Yo! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, aren't you Ryoma's Senpai that plays tennis too?" Nanjiro, his dad asked.

"Yep!"

"Hello. I'm Nanako Meino, Ryoma's cousin." She introduced with a smile.

"Anyways, come in."

While Ryoma went upstairs to put away his things in his room, Momoshiro was busy talking with Ryoma's family. Opening his bedroom door, Ryoma suddenly yelled in surprise at the sight on his bed.

Again, his family and Momoshiro all raced up to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Rinko wondered, as if nothing was wrong, even though she saw the girl on his bed.

"W-who's she?" Ryoma demanded.

"Ah, sorry. I met her a few days ago and became friends. Today, I saw her again and she was injured so I took her home with me. She must have fallen asleep. Aunt and Uncle were completely fine with all this though." Nanako responded.

Both Nanjiro and Rinko nodded.

Momoshiro had no idea how respond so he stayed quiet and watched this scene play out.

At that moment, the stranger on Ryoma's bed woke up and looked around her surroundings in confusion before recognizing Nanako.

"Nanako-san, who are all these people?"

"Who are _you_?" Ryoma interjected before Nanako could respond.

"Rika Suzuki."

"Now, who are _you_?" Rika returned the question.

However, this time, Nanako answered.

Pointing at each of them, she said "This is my cousin, Echizen Ryoma, my uncle, Echizen Nanjiro and my aunt, Echizen Rinko and this is Ryoma's friend, Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Yo." All of them, except Ryoma responded.

"Oh. Hello." Rika said politely. "If I'm causing a disturbance in your house, I'll leave now."

"No, you're not. Let me see your injured arm." Nanako firmly replied.

Although Rika held out her right arm, she said "But, you just bandaged it for me."

.No Response.

"Hm... It'll heal, but you shouldn't use it too much to do heavy things, like fighting."

"Fine."

This time, Momoshiro finally spoke up "You fight?"

"Yeah, I used to be in a Karate club, but I quit. Well, thanks for treating my arm, Nanako-san. I'll be leaving now, before my sister starts worrying."

"Oh, ok. Be careful."

"Bye."

While Rika was walking towards the direction of her house, Momoshiro caught Ryoma staring after her and teased him.

"Ooh! You like that girl, Rika Suzuki, don't ya? Echizen?"

"No. I was only surprised she was sleeping in my bed." Ryoma tried to say as causally as possible.

Momoshiro only laughed.

* * *

Entering her house, Rika Suzuki was surprised her sister, Kiyomi Suzuki, was not home yet. She usually got out of school already and if she had an after school plan, wouldn't she text or call her to let her know?

Shrugging it off, Rika went upstairs, put away her belongings in her room and decided to eat a snack before taking a shower. But...Suddenly, the front door slammed open to reveal her sister, Kiyomi, with an extremely happy and delighted face. This sudden action almost made Rika drop the food she was holding onto the floor.

"Guess what, Rika? I have a boyfriend!"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, only my OCs.**

The 'cliffhanger' from the previous chapter is going to be postponed, since I want to write this part first. Anyways, read and review please! The story might change so..

* * *

**1 weeks later:**

"All the tennis club members, boys and girls, line up in the boy's tennis courts!" Coach Ryuzaki announced.

Once everyone was assembled, Coach Ryuzaki said:

"Starting today, the boys Seigaku Regulars will have a new teammate. Her name is Rika Suzuki and she is a first year too. Come here."

From the girl's changing room, the same girl who was in Echizens's bed emerged holding a blue and black trimmed racket on her shoulder with her left hand wearing a simple T-shirt and a white tennis skirt with black shorts underneath along with tennis shoes and a white wristband on her left hand. Her right hand was in her pocket and completely healed.

Recognizing her, Echizen only gaped with wide eyes while Momoshiro exclaimed: "You!"

Looking in his direction, Rika recognized both Echizen and Momoshiro from yesterday and acknowledged them by saying 'Aren't you Momoshiro and Echizen?'

Before either one of them could respond, Coach Ryuzaki interrupted and said:

"Now that you know Rika Suzuki is a regular, everyone continue practicing and training. We're going to continue having matches anyways!"

Everybody was whispering and talking amongst each other about the new member of the regulars as they walked back to where they were before the announcement. Tomo was jealous there was another girl who was close to Echizen and became a bit jealous while Sakuno, Horio, Katso, and Katchiro were shocked.

_There's another first year in the regulars!_

_And she's a girl!_

_How did she even get in?_

_She's in one of my classes. She's a new student._

"Oh, and Regulars, introduce yourselves and help Suzuki get used to everything."

"Yes, ma'am." They all responded in unison.

Throughout all this, Rika had a slightly curious, but wore nonchalant expression on her face. Suddenly, the Regulars walked over to her and introduced themselves one by one, although she already knew Momoshiro and Echizen.

"Captain Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"ViceCaptain Shuichiro Oishi."

"Shusuke Fuji."

"Eiji Kikumaru."

"Sadaharu Inui."

"Takashi Kawamaru."

"We're all 3rd years."

"Kaoru Kaido, second year."

"Ryo-"

"Ah, it's alright, I already know you, Echizen, and Momoshiro-Senpai." Rika interrupted.

"How'd you know I was your Senpai, I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you."

"I heard some girls talking about you." Rika replied.

"Oh."

"WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. How come you three already know each other?" Kikumaru asked.

"I was at Echizen's house before. And Momoshiro-senpai came over." Rika answered.

"It's alright. Call me Momo-senpai."

"Ooh...what were you doing at Ochibi's house?" Kikumaru wondered.

"I know his cousin."

"Really?" Kikumaru's imagination was going a bit 'wild' but he didn't say anything else.

"Since you're one of the Regulars now, how'd you get in?" Fuji questioned.

"Oh," Rika looked at Oishi, who a little bit ashamed, looked away. "I beat Oishi-senpai in a tennis match."

"WHOA. You beat Oishi, the vicecaptain?!"

"Yes. And almost everybody else on the girl's team."

"Seriously?! Wow! But still, you're not a guy, so how'd you get in?" Kawamura questioned.

"Ryuzaki-sensei recommended me."

"Oh...Don't you have a sister, Kiyomi Suzuki?" Inui wondered.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"She's my science lab partner."

"Alright. Enough talking. Everyone get back to training." Tezuka announced.

"Yes..." Everyone else agreed reluctantly.

"Suzuki, since you already warmed up, go along with Echizen, Momoshiro and Kaidou and complete their training regime too."

Rika followed the three of them to a court where Ryuzaki-sensei was feeding balls to Arai and other second years who were sadly, missing the targets by an inch or so. After Echizen returned all of his tennis balls without trouble, directly to the target, it was Rika's turn.

Letting the ball bounce once, Rika focused, swung and successfully hit the target farthest from her, which was for the regulars. The ones closer to the net were for second years...even though she was a first year like Echizen.

"Tch. That's easy to hit. Is that all she can do? If it is, she doesn't deserve to be a Regular." Arai commented a bit loudly to his friends. Rika, clearly able to hear every word, responded :

"Hey, are you jealous? You couldn't even hit the closer one."

"Huh?! Is that anyway to speak to your senpais like that?!" Arai snarled. Meanwhile, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidou and some other first years were watching with mild interest.

Horio, Katso, Katchiro, Sakuno and Tomo looked a bit bewildered.

"Ah, this is similar to what happened to Echizen when he first joined the team and the Regulars!"

"Hey! We're training here!" Coach Ryzaki snapped in an attempt to stop an upcoming fight.

Turning around, Rika finished everything Echizen did, went to get a drink of water and watched the rest.

However, Arai's uneasiness was far from over.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Thank you! :D


End file.
